


Dragonsoul

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Angel Wings, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Caves, Comforting Dean Winchester, Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, Dovahkiin - Freeform, Dragonborn - Freeform, Dragons, Draugr (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Falling In Love, First Kiss, High Hrothgar, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Possessed Castiel, Riften, Swords, Worried Dean, bow and arrow, sex in the epilog, sucked into a pc game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: During a case Dean, Sam, Castiel and Charlie got sucked into the PC-Game "The elder scrolls".Their attempts to find a way back home leads to a fight with dragons and the search for an old parchment.A land full of magic, creatures and an angel, who became a dragonborn and had to fight the dragonsouls inside him





	1. Prolog - The hotbed of Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> For over two years, I have planned and written down this story. First in German and now I'm translating it into English.  
> I have put so much blood, sweat and tears into this story and I still can't believe that it found an end after such a long time.
> 
> I use the setting of Skyrim because I love the game so much. But I have to mention, that I have changed a few settings a bit and added a OC.
> 
> It would mean so much, if you leave comments and/or kudos
> 
> The story is not beta'd
> 
> WARNING: If you can't stand blood, bad injuries, hurt'n comfort or any of this, don't read.

The computer screen flickered, changing its color from a bright blue to a nasty green, before it faded with a little crackle. 

Clouds of smoke ascended from the device and disappeared into thin air.  


“Are we finished?“  


Dean observed the destroyed gadget, which stood on the table in a painted pentagram, suspiciously. The smell of burned plastic was up in the air. Holy water dripped from the edge of the screen and mixed up with the rock salt Sam had thrown onto the device.  


A demon that had hidden inside a computer. The old beings seemed to move with the time quite fast.  


“Think so“, Sam answered looking up to Charlie and Cas, who stood on the other side of the table. The angel poked the device with his blade, a confused expression on his face. Too him, it was a real surprise that demons could posses human technology in that way.  


“Guys. How do we salt'n burn plastic and microchips. I mean, it's just a little damaged, but not entirely burned.“  


This was the first thing to learn as a hunter. Burn the victims to avoid that they are possessed after their death. For most of the people this might be a scare story, but for hunters this was every day business. How often did they have to deal with ghosts or even zombies, because of the fact, that the bodies had been buried and not burned.  


“Think, it's enough to shred it into dust.“  


Dean cast a last glance on the device and rubbed his wrist. The demon had fought back and an electric spark had hit Dean on the back of his hand.  


“I'm happy, when we can leave this place here“, he mumbled, sneaking a peek of the room he was in. He was — apart from his beloved Chevrolet Impala — not the techie. Sam and Charlie whereas were real fans of everything with screens and on/off buttons.  


Sam never left the bunker without his laptop, and he was extremely happy to get free Wi-Fi for research. He and Charlie could hack into nearly any system, while was happy to check his mails and watch free porn.  


Dean never expected, that the actual case would lead them into a hotbed of nerds.  


The police files had talked about the unresolved death of three students, which all have studied at the local university. All descend from affluent families, with the chance of great careers in the world of law and justice. Only after some research they had found the chasms behind the facade. All victims were acquainted with a young man, who was a well-known face in the hacker scene.  


Souls for the ultimate it-knowledge.  


This had led the hunters into the nerd-hell.  


An old building with covered windows, where the computer- junkies had spent their nights to navigate their heroes through an imaginary world. Online, they might have been the heroes of the world, but there wasn't an extra life in the real world.  
  


“I just check the others rooms, and then we can take that thing to the scrape press.“ Sam pulled the EMF out of his pocket and started to move slowly through the room.  


Charlie and Cas were still standing next to the table. The angel had lowered the blade, while Charlie was bobbing nervously. Dean knew that the red-haired was excited to be here. So much nerdy stuff. Shelves filled with games and more. Probably, she would have loved to rummage around, but she knew that they had a job to do.  


“Go and take a look, if you want,“ he smiled, knowing that it would take some time till Sam would have finished checking the building.  


He passed the shelves, reading the names of the games. World of Warcraft, Assassins Creed, Halo... he had never heard of them.  


“Jeez, I would love to have this,“ Charlie squeaked and when Dean turned around he saw her holding a big stuffed yellow thing into Cas's face.  


Slowly, he moved in one of the side rooms, which was also overstuffed with tables and computers. Bowls with leftovers piled up on the ground, next to empty pizza boxes and coke bottles. Dust was swirling through the air and it smelled, as if the air was thousands of years old. Dean was a tough guy, and he couldn't count the times he woke up on dirty motel beds, surrounded by beer cans and food wrap.  
  
But this was another level and he really had to fight with the ill feeling in his guts.  


The moment he wanted to head back to Charlie and Cas, something attracted his attention. The fight with the demon had blown the fuses of the whole building. Electricity was shut down, but at one of the screens a small green lamp was blinking and a rustling sound was in the air.  


“Sam!“ Dean draw his weapon and pointed it on the screen, while he slowly moved forward.  


“What's going on?“ Sam appeared next to him, also a weapon in his hand.  


When he saw the blinking light, he sighed.  


“Another one?“  


Dean grabbed a package of hankies and threw it on the table, where the computer was running. The mouse moved and the black screen changed into a gaming scenario.  


“There might be another electricity source somewhere,“ Charlie noted, looking around in the room.  


“Cas, can you feel something?“  


Dean looked over his shoulder. Cas was standing next to Charlie, his head tilted slightly. After a moment of silence, he shook his head.  


“I can't feel any entity,“ he answered.  


Sam held the EMF up, but it was just buzzing silently.  


“Okay. I switch it off and then we move outta here.“  


He slowly approached the computer, the weapon still in his hand. When he leaned forward to grab the plug, he suddenly felt something pulling at him.  


Cas was shouting his name, Charlie was screaming, then everything went dark.

  



	2. Welcome to Skyrim

Trees.

The first thing, Dean saw, when his senses decided to come back out of unconsciousness, were trees. Thick branches entwined with lichens, laden with big cones and dark green needles. Dean liked trees, liked nature, but not then, when he actually should stand in a dusty computer room, hunting down demons.

Trees didn't grow, between walls that had been hold together by shelves and game play posters.

Arduously, he tried to get up, bracing his hands into the soft carpet of moss and needles underneath him.

“What the hell?“

He turned around on his knees and stood up. Stars were dancing in front of his eyes like a swarm of mosquitoes and the light, which was much brighter and more natural, brought tears into his eyes.

He closed his lids and shook his head, what caused him to reach out for one of the trees next to him. A gust of sickness floated his stomach, and he felt like someone had caged him in a washing machine. On spin cycle.

He took some deep breaths and the fresh air calmed his stomach and his mind immediately.

Dean opened his eyes and looked around to see something that might explain what had happened.

The only thing he saw, were more trees and a clearing with lush grass and wild flowers. Spruces and beeches with yellow colored leaves, implying that autumn was coming.

The sky was blue and the air was filled with petrichor.

“Is this some kind of private heaven?“ He asked himself, surprised to get an answer from somewhere behind a blackberry hedge.

 

"Don't think so.“ Charlie was fighting her way through the spiky twigs, her red her glowing like a beacon fire between the dark green leaves.

“Or do you think, your heaven looks like the area of a mountain man commercial?“

She knocked off the dirt from her clothes and inspected the little scratches at her arms.

“True. Thought more of something like a garage or a man cave with beer and porn. But what's that here? And where the hell are Cas and Sam?“

“Dunno? Maybe some demonic aftermath“, she wondered, stepping on the clearing. Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He then led her to a group of narrow growing trees.

“I don't want to be seen“, he mumbled, pointing on her pink shirt.

They were somewhere, they didn't belong to, but they had no idea, if it was somewhere on earth or an alternate universe. Monsters, down worlders or witches could appear any moment, chopping their heads off.

“I think the computer is the reason. What do you remember?“

Charlie sat down on the moss, rubbing her chin, while she tried to remember the last minutes.

“Well. You touched the computer, a white light appeared and I woke up, tangled in Blackberries.“

This was the same Dean remembered, except for the blackberry part.

“What kind of game was running?“

“Dean. I might be a nerd, but I'm not Doctor know-all.“

Dean just nodded. Whatever. If they find Sam and Cas, the angel would teleport them back, and they would spend their evening in a bar, laughing about the events.

“All right. Let's go. We stay close to the trees.“

He pulled Charlie on her feet and together they moved along the clearing to find Sam and Cas.  
  


It didn't take long until they found the two. Sam and Cas had found shelter under an expanding tree. The younger Winchester sat on one of the aerial roots, pressing some strip of fabric against his forehead, while Cas was slowly walking around, observing the area.

“What had happened?“

Dean knelt next to his brother. A dark shiner graced Sams left eye.

“Landed ungentle.“

“Well, we can take a cool pack at home. Cas, bring us back.“

The angel looked down to his feet, concern on his face.

“My mojo isn't working properly. Something is blocking parts of my grace.“

“What does that supposed to mean?“

“I couldn't heal Sam. And I can't teleport.“

“We are stuck?“

Dean's face made a slip and he got up on, looking at Cas questioningly.

“For the moment, yes.“ The angel answered

“And now?“

Charlie had digged his hands in the back pockets of her jeans. Her gaze was wandering around. Everything seemed to be calm and peaceful. They hadn't seen any wild animals, monsters or other creatures. It was more like going for a walk in the sunshine.

“We shall find out what blocks Cas. Maybe something is guarding this Paradise and can shut it down until we have jumped back.“

“You mean like our bunker warding?“

“Possibly, yes. Can you walk, Sam?

“I bounced my head, not my feet. Let's go.“

 

Hours and hours passed, without finding any hints. Sometimes the trees dwindled and Dean hoped it was a sign, that they would find a village, a farm or anything else. But when they emerged from behind the trees, they found just another ones. Meadows, bushes and occasionally some rocks, which look like draped between the forest regardlessly. 

They had followed a small unpaved path, so small, that they could only walk in a row. The path was inclined and when it made another curve, the four could take a look in the valley. A river seemed to wreathe there and they hoped, they would find a settlement at it's side.

The whole walk Cas had stayed silent. His gaze had wandered around and now and then, he had stopped, tilted his head and listened, in hope to sense something. Confused about something, he moved on. Dean knew Cas for years, and he knew that Cas was bothered by his blocked grace

Probably, he was blaming himself for not being helpful. Cas was always questioning himself and it hadn't helped that Dean had called him a baby in a trench coat once. The angel defined himself over his power and his ability to be helpful.

Dean wanted to talk to him, when Charlie suddenly stopped. She pressed her hands on her mouth in shock and then ran down the small path in an instant.

“God damn, Charlie?“

Sam followed her until they both came to rest in front of a stone object.

“This is unbelievable.“

“What's going on?“

Dean and Cas had also arrived, watching Charlie walking around three menhirs, which stood on a pedestal. Runes had been carved into the surfaces and in the middle of every stone a gemstone was placed.

The stones looked like a sacrificial place, but not like a portal or anything.

“These are guardian stones. The stone of a warrior, a thief and a mage“; Charlie explained, tracing the lines of the runes with one finger.

“Guardian stones? I have never heard of them?“ Cas joined Charlie, examine the stones carefully. “I have never seen those runes and signs.“

“But I have, guys. I think, I know where we are.“ She held her breath for a moment, before she continued.

“This is Skyrim!"


	3. Tardis Salvarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, Cas and Charlie find help in a small town

Dean shook his head and raised an eyebrow. “Sky... what?“  
“Skyrim! Don't tell me, you haven't heard about the elder scrolls. Tamriel, Oblivion?“  
Charlie looked at Dean, as if he was an alien, but he only shrugged.  
“Skyrim is a computer game. An open world role-play. You are discovering a world, fight against dragons and fulfill different quests. I think, this was the game which ran on the computer.“  
“We are in a fucking computer game?“  
They had jumped back and forth in time, traveled to alternate universes. They had been to heaven, hell and purgatory, but being sucked into a computer game was new. Dean didn't know if he should be as excited as Charlie was. She was sneaking around those guardians stones, examining the runes carefully.  
  
After walking around for another hour, the four found a little shed at the riverside. It was empty and nearly completely decayed, but it seemed stable enough to give them shelter for the night.  
Sam was able to light a fire, while Dean caught some fish which had been trapped in a little pond. Severe weather had raised the level of the river to trap them.  
“What do you know about this Skyrim?“ Dean asked, while spearing a fish on a wooden skeever.  
“Not that much. I started playing short before the hunting claimed my life. Well, the land is parted into a few administrative holds, having a leading town each. There is lots of magic around here. I know about dragons and other creatures. And there are a lot of dungeons and caves around here. You are playing the dragon born. A person, who can learn dragon shouts to defeat the big dragons.“  
Dean was listening intently, while he parted the fish, giving Charlie and Sam their amount. Cas refused to eat, explaining that his grace was still strong enough to keep him alive without the need of eating.  
“What are we going to do?“ Sam scooted back into one of the corners of the small shed to be able to spread his legs. He was leaning against the wooden wall, picking at the still hot fish.  
“Looking for one of the towns here, asking for help. If they know about magic, they won't be that surprised to see us?“  
  
The sun hadn't even climbed upon the mountains, when the four continued their way. None of them had slept well that night. The sound of the floating water, the creaking wood were unknown sounds, and they had often sat straight on their places for the night.  
Cas had spent the night outside the shed, watching the shadows of the trees moving in the shine of the two moons. Some rabbits had scuttled through the grass and fireflies had danced their nightly reign over the small bushes until the first light of day.  
  
They had followed the river until the first signs of a village. A signpost with the bleached name of Riverwood. Happily about seeing some civilization sign, they sped up.  
“I hope we haven't to deal with stubborn mules,“ Dean mumbled more to himself than to the others, when he saw the city walls, that shielded the small town. Only the riverside was not shielded by stonewalls.  
Two fierce looking guards stood next to the only opening in the door. Both were dressed in ancient yellow clothes, armed with spear and sword. Their faces were hidden behind solid helmets.  
When the four approached the town, one of the guards came towards them.  
“Whereto, strangers?“  
Sam felt Dean straighten next to him, but before he could say a word had Sam stepped forward, a friendly smile on his face.  
“We are unarmed travelers in need for help. We went astray and didn't know, how to get back home.“  
“There are not many travelers around these days.“ The second guard had joined thema, and they had realized it was a woman not until they heard her voice.  
“Which help do you need, stranger. And what is your name?“  
“I'm Sam Winchester. This here is my brother Dean. And these are our friends Charlie Bradbury and Castiel...Novak.“  
  
Charlie waved her hand with an insecure smile, while Dean and Cas just nodded.  
“The help we need... well it is a little complicated and may sound strange. We didn't know, how we get here. There is possibly magic involved, so well, if you know a warlock or a witch...“  
Sam expected the guards to draw the weapon. Charlie had told them, that magic was a common thing in Skyrim, but who knew what the exactly weight of magic was.  
The guard came a step closer and after a moment of silence she removed the helmet. A gust of dark hair fall down her back, and she looked younger than her voice sounded.  
“My name is Tardis Salvarus. Captain of the imperial Guards of White run. Follow me.“ She turned around without awaiting an answer and moved ahead into the small village.  
“She is kinda hot, isn't she.“ Charlie had leaned over to Dean, her gaze glued on the back of Tardis.  
“Wrong time to kill the game, Charlie.“  
  
Riverwood wasn't what Dean would call a village. He had counted ten small houses, mostly grouped along the main way through the settlement. The houses were medieval, build out of stone and wood with thatched roofs and small windows. Wooden porches surrounded the houses. Dean acknowledged a blacksmith and a small thrift store. People bustling about, doing their day work.  
Tardis went straight to a house with a sign in front of it. The “Sleeping Giant Inn“.  
“This is Delphines tavern. You get food and a night shelter.“  
“Well that's very polite. But we haven't anything to pay for your effort.“ Sam didn't believe they could pay the bill with their credit card or some dollar notes.  
“Well. Delphine will find a way to reckon up the outlays. I will come along after I have finished my shift. Then we talk.“  
  
After visiting the small attic room, Delphine had given them as a night shelter, they withdraw from the others and sat at one of the corner tables of the taproom. Delphine had brought them stew, skeever tails, bread, cheese and wine, after Sam had promised her, that they all would pay their bills by working for her the next day.  
“I'm feeling watched,“ Dean mumbled over the edge of his jar, nipping at the sweet beverage Delphine had called Alto-Wine. The few guests of the tavern seemed to be in deep conversation, but everyone could feel their gazes on them. “We must look like aliens to them.“  
Charlie had grabbed a plate and filled it with the stew Delphine had made, while Sam was examining something that looked like the tail of a rat. Disgusted, he pushed the plate away and took some bread and cheese.  
When he looked up, he saw the end of a rat tail, hanging out of Dean's mouth.  
“Don't tell me it tastes like chicken.“  
“This is a skeever and it tasted like skeever, also I didn't know if it tasted like it should taste. But, well... it's meat and I'm hungry. Bad, they haven't some BBQ sauce.“  
  
The heavy entrance door swung open and Tardis entered the taproom. She had changed her armor, into something more comfortable and her hair was tied behind her head into a braid. When she spotted the four, she crossed the room and sat down on the last free chair.  
“What makes you believe a wizard can help?“ She asked, waving Delphine near to order a mead.  
Sam hesitated for a moment, after that he began to tell the story of their arrival, without mentioning that Cas was an angel with super powers.  
“... and after sleeping in the old shed by the river, we came here. That's our story.“  
“You are definitely in need of magic, but you won't find it here in Riverwood.“  
She leaned over the table and picked one of the tails.  
“You can buy some magical artifacts and poisons at Lucian Valerius store. It helps with troll pox, but nothing more. I will travel back to Whiterun, to report for duty at the throne of Jarl Baalgruf the day after tomorrow. Farengar Secret-Fire, his court wizard, might be able to help you. He is very wise and may have answers to your questions.“  
She lifted a bag on the table in front of her and opened the leather ribbon.  
“Life isn't easy in Skyrim. The people are leery, caused by the war between the Imperial and the Stormcloaks. I have asked the blacksmith for some clothing. They have lost their son in a battle and don't need the clothes anymore.“ She unfolded dark colored tunics and doublets and handed them over.  
“You whereas should be as unobtrusive as possible. I told Ongar, the staff, to carry a second bag right into your room. There you find trousers, boots and capes.  
Dean sorted out the clothing and looked at the doublet skeptically.  
“I think, I'm fine with what I have on.“  
“I'm willing to help, Dean Winchester. But I'm not willing to risk my life for common strangers. These times are dangerous, more dangerous than you can imagine. And if getting you to Whiterun means, you have to wear those clothes, you gonna wear them. It's to your own security.“  
Charlie was holding a greenish tunic in front of her chest, a broad smile on her face. This was real cosplay.  
“Can you tell us something about this war?“ Sam asked, guiding the topic into a different direction.  
“This is a long story and I we would sit here for hours. But I try outline it. Skyrim is a province of the imperial realm of Titus Mede II. After the big Oblivion-depression, the Imperials lost their power over many provinces. Skyrim, Cyrodiil and High Rock are still under control of the empire. Some insurgents in the north, around the city of Windhelm, try to overthrow the Empire completely. Their leader Ulrif Stormcloak wants Skyrim to become independent.“  
“But you don't want to?“  
“More or less, the empire means protection, trade, alliance. We haven't the capacity to build up a land on our own. Moreover,... the people are tired and scared. Tired of war, and scared by the prophecy that Alduin Worldeater will come back, when the stormcloaks will win.“  
Tardis had lowered her voice with every word she had spoken.  
“Alduin Worldeater. Sounds like a bad b-movie. It's even worse than Sharknado.“  
Dean couldn't hold back a chuckle.  
„The prophecy said, that Alduin, an immense powerful dragon, will come back. I believe in the truth of the prophecy. Over the last weeks dragons had crossed the country. They have burnt down Helgen and only a few people have survived. They attacked Kynesgrove as well... The dragons are back.“

 


	4. Whiterun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrived in Whiterun and got a hint to what them might help.

 

Cas was happy, when they left Riverwood and headed to Whiterun. They had spent the day after their arrival on the rooftop of the tavern, trying to fix the leaks and in the garden, harvesting kale and potatoes.

He couldn't believe that life had led him from spearheading a garrison of angels to digging in the dirty, searching for potatoes to pay their bills.

He had been on the verge of using his remaining grace to let the potatoes fly out of the ground by themselves, but Dean had held him back, begging him not to cause any attention.

  
So, Cas was very willing to leave the town with Tardis  
  
Whiterun, Tardis had explained, was one of the biggest cities in Skyrim and home of Jarl Baalgruf.

Cas had to admit, that the city wall and the big stronghold called Dragonsreach were looking impressive, but it still wasn't something Cas would have called a big City.

Even the ancient towns of Babel or Bethlehem, had been bigger.

Only about twenty houses were settled inside the ring of stones, a few farms stood in the surroundings of the town.

They passed the gates of Whiterun the late afternoon on the third day of their arrival and Tardis brought them right to Dragonsreachs.

Dean wasn't happy to meet the Jarl right away. They had walked the whole day at a smart pace and his feet felt like bathing in fire. The boots, Tardis had given him, were uncomfortable and Dean wondered how many blisters he had to treat.

“The people knew, that we are strangers, although we wear common clothes,“ Cas whispered, leaning in to Dean, when they climbed up the stairs to the stronghold. A linen bag hung over his shoulder, where he had stored his old clothings.

“I noticed that. Maybe it's just their character.“ Dean had noticed as well, that the people had watched them, walking through the city, obviously joined by an imperial guard.

They stopped in front of a big wooden door, thrice as high as a normal entrance.

“Talk, when you are asked to talk. Otherwise, stay silent.“

Tardis turned around, giving the two guards a sign to open the door.

With her head high and her shoulders tightened, she entered the big hall.

The ceiling was held by sweeping pillars, surrounded with bright burning torches. The fire was flickering, when they passed. A big table took up half of the hall, followed by the throne pedestal. The table was deeply laden with plates and bowls of food. A few formal dressed women sat around, nipping at their whine glassed.

Tardis walked past them, straight to the throne at the end of the hall. The Jarl sat there, dressed in a fur coat and a shimmering doublet. He was talking to soldier next to him, waving around with his hand. When he noticed the visitors, he turned his head to Tardis, examining her closely.

“Your arrival was reported to me, Tardis Salvarus. The arrival of the strangers as well.“

Dean felt the piercing glance of the Jarl on him.

“Those four travellers came to us by an unknown writ. Their hope is resting on the shoulders of Farengar, your court wizard, my lord.“ She bowed down humbly.

“Talk. And talk fast. My time is too precious to waste it with insignificant things.“

Sam took a step forward.

“We don't want to waste your precious time. We are just trying to find a way home. For this, we need the help of a wizard.“  
He nodded, smiling insecure.

The Jarl surveyed him bored, then pointed to a bay on the left side of the hall.

“Talk to Farengar. If he is willing to help, it shall be. If not...“ He stood up and ditched them without a word.

“Assbutt,“ Cas mumbled, gifting him an evil eye.

“He is a good Jarl. You need a hard hand to lead your people through times of misery.“

Tardis guided the group to Farengar, who sat at a desk, writing something on a parchment. Books stacked everywhere and the air smelled herbal and sweet. When he became aware of the visitors, he looked up, his gaze glued on Castiel.

“Interesting,“ he whispered and demured as if he had to ponder his next sentence.

“Sorry, for eavesdropping your talk to the Jarl. In these halls nothing stays where it should be.“ He got up from his desk, stowing the parchment in a chest. Then he turned to the group, still fixating the angel.

“There is no magic in Skyrim, which is able to bring you back to where you came from. Only a few wizards and scholars knew that there is more behind our visuable frontiers. And even to them, it is a miracle that a world can exist next to another world. I'm sorry, but I can't give you, what you are seeking for.“

Charlie gasped, while Sam and Dean exchanged gazes.

“What would happen, if we have the knowledge, but something is interfering it's usage.“

The sudden rumble of Cas' voice made Dean flinch, and he turned around to the angel, who stood next to a pillar, his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
Farengar just smiled to himself.

“I have wondered, when you lay it on the line. Follow me. There are things you should talk about in a place where the walls have ears.“  
  


“You lied to me?“ Tardis banged her fist on the table, that the tin cups were clashing.

“We did not lie... we just didn't say all of the story.“ Dean said, trying to calm Tardis down.

“My apologies. We should have been honest right from the beginning. We did wrong, but to didn't to — as it is said in hour world — to go like a bull at the gate. Well, we thought that the knowledge of my powers, might cause more trouble.“

Cas had raised his hands apologetically.

“Is there anything else I should know? You say you are an angel, although I don't know what that means. And you say you have the power to get back into your own world.“

Dean nodded, sitting down on a small stool. Farengar had brought them in his own room. A small, windowless chamber, filled with even more books and parchments. It smelled dusty, old and uninteresting, but Dean could feel the warding, that guarded the room. It was like a soft buzzing as if they stood inside an electromagnetic field.

After closing the door, Farengar hat moved to one of the book shelves, flipping through an old tome that rested on a book rack. Meanwhile, Cas had outlined their story.

“Ah, there it is.“

He carried the tome to the table and opened one of the middle pages.

“I thought it would deal with dragons...“

He pointed onto a big painted dragon which was surrounded by old sigils.

“Skyrim is full of ancient dragon-magic, like a sponge full of water. The magic is everywhere and it's so strong that it can block equal powers.“

“That means, Cas can't use his mojo because the dragons had spread their charms?“

“Yes, more or less.“

While Farengar was reading the ancient text, Sam had sat beside him and Dean saw, that his brother was making inwarded notes.

“What can we do to overrule this magic?“

Cas had stood the whole time next to the door, sucking in every information he got.

“I don't know. I have studied dragon magic for a long time but it is like a barrel without ground. The Greybeards are the only ones, who host the knowledge, how to restrain the magic of the dragons.“

“Where can we find them?“

Farengar moved to the door and opened it.

“Follow me.“

He guided them through endless hallways until they arrived a second hall, smaller then the hall were the Jarl had his throne, but no less impressive. The hall disembogues into a balcony with a stone balustrade. Farengar crossed the hall with fast steps, and when he stopped at the balustrade he pointed to a high mountain which was rising into the cloudy sky.

“There. On the top of the Throat of the World inside the monastery of High-Hrothgar you will find the Greybeards.“  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the "Introductory" chapter. The next part will jump right into the action. I am so excited, how you gonna like it.


	5. The dragon at the watchtower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to the Greybeards, they had to fight their first dragon.

The four travelers sat around the table in the living room of Tardis' house. After Farengar had told them everything he knew about the Greybeards, Tardis had agreed to let them stay in her house for a few days to recover.

A big map laid in front of them, nearly as big as the whole table-top. The outlines of Skyrim were drawn on the old yellowed paper. Someone had drawn painstakingly all mountains and forests, all the roads and towns.

They had found White run and the mountain, which was called “Throat of the world“.

“I will escort you to the Western Watchtower. There the main road leads to Ivarstead. From the watchtower on Jovis Greyhair will escort you and make sure that you arrive in Ivarstead. He is a soldier of the guards of Whiterun and I'm his commander. So you can trust him.“

Tardis sat down at the table and pointed on a small tower which was drawn on the map next to Whiterun.

"How long does it take to get to Ivarstead?“ Charlie examined the map carefully. She didn't know if the creator of this map knew something about the scale of maps.

"Maybe two or three days. It depends on how fast you can walk and how safe the way is.“ She got up with a smile and moved to the fireplace where a soup was cooking in a pot.“

„We should start tomorrow,“ Cas mentioned. He had stayed silence nearly the whole evening. Dean could hear an unknown tiredness in his voice

„Are you already feeling the dragon magic,“ Dean asked and Cas just nodded.

„It like the day I stole Theo's Grace. My power is getting weaker, not fast, but I can feel it. We should hurry, just in case that...“ He fell silent.  


The sun hasn't risen. Just a small stripe of a pale yellow was announcing the new day. None of the four had slept well the night. They all had rested on the spare sleeping places, turning around restlessly.

They were relieved, when Tardis gave them small bags with supplies, and they all started the journey to the Western watchtower.

The streets of the town were still empty. Only a few guards moved up and down the streets, lighting the way with their torches.

The dark tundra spread out in front of them, when they left the town through the big gate and took the route to the watchtower.

Rabbits ran around hiding in small holes, when they heard the strangers passing. Cas turned around to catch a glimpse of the town they had left. Whiterun stood out as a black silhouette in front of the dawning sky. Like a sleeping giant, curled together on the tundra ground. Cas felt nervous. He didn't know what caused the pinching feeling in his gut.

Something was alarming his senses. A feeling like the sizzle before a thunderstorm. He looked around and realized that there was nothing to worry about. Tardis was moving at the top of their group, attentive but surprisingly relaxed. Sam and Charlie were talking and Dean was lost in thoughts, walking next to him.

It didn't take long to see the watchtower. It reminded Castiel of the tower of a big chess game, which had been thrown carelessly into the countryside.

„We will need another hour to get there.“

The way Tardis had taken wasn't easy. The tundra was flat, with hardly any bushes or trees. Whereas the ground was covered with lichens and heather. Small rivulets cut the landscape like a puzzle and Dean had stepped into small puddles more than once.

„I need new feet, when we get back home,“ Dean mumbled, pointing on the heavy boots, he was wearing.

„You will get used to it.“

Sam couldn't hide a smile. Dean and his boots were kind of glued together and Sam was surprised that Tardis got him out of them. Normally, the hunter would even take them with him into the shower, if he could.

Whereas Cas and Charlie seemed to have no problems with their new wardrobe. To Cas, clothes just were functional, something that offers protection and adjustment. Charlie was a LARP-Girl. Everything that reminded her of Moondor, and her LARP-Events was fun to her.

Sam thought about how he felt about the new clothes, when Tardis suddenly stopped. She looked around alarmed and guided them to a small rock a few meters away.

„Hide,“ she whispered and leaned against the stone.

„What's going on?“

Tardis gave them a sign to listen. Her gaze had wandered into the sky.

Dean couldn't hear anything than their own breath. Tardis armor was rustling and...

A soft rushing was in the air, like the sound of wind in trees.

But there were no tress around and the air was calm.

„What is that?“

„A dragon!“

It was Cas who had answered and Dean followed the angel'S gaze into the sky to a spot at the horizon. A shadow detached from the sky and grew bigger with every second they were watching it.

„Hide there.... beneath the bushes.“ Tardis sharp voice cut the silence. Sam moved first, trailing Charlie behind him. They tried to find enough space in the small hideout. Charlie huddled on the ground, her face hidden in the crook of her arm, shield by Sam, who had wrapped his arms around her.

Dean and Cas followed a second after. Sam could see their contours between the leaves and branches.

„How often does these critters come along here,“ Dean asked, trying to ignore the damp ground that was wetting his trousers and the poking twigs in his face.

„Here? It is the first time that a dragon comes this close to Whiterun.“

The sound of the dragon grew louder, mixed up with the roaring and the flapping of huge wings. Dean couldn't see the dragon, but he could feel the vibrations of the wings

A shadow crawled over them, when the dragon overflew their hiding place into direction of the Western watchtower.

„My troops.“ Tardis moved slowly out of her hide out and carefully stood up, to cast a glance.

„What do you see?“ Cas had left the bush as well, still kneeling behind the rock.

„The dragon is attacking the watchtower.“ Tardis straightened her shoulders and drew her sword. „You stay here,“ she ordered, before she escaped their hideout to help her

soldiers fighting the dragon.

 

  
  
Dean, Sam and Charlie emerged, still shielded by the rock. Cas sneaked a peak. The dragon circled around the watchtower, spewing fountains of fire onto the soldiers. Screams were reaching their ears, only drowned out by the dragon's roar. The soldiers shoot with bows and arrows without hurting the dragon seriously. He didn't even seem to feel the attacks.

„They have no chance,“ Cas noted, getting up immediately. Dean could the that the blue in the angels eyes was glowing, flickering nervously.

„Cas, what are you doing?“

„I won't let them die, when I'm able to help.“

Dean gripped Cas arm to pull him back behind the rock, but Cas refused.

„Cas, we are not on a suicide commando. Your mojo isn't working. What do you think you can do? Scaring the dragon with your glowing eyes?“

„Dean. The dragon is killing them, because of us...“

„Guys...“ Sam had got up as well

„Not now, Sammy“

„Right now, guys“

Sam pointed into the direction of the watchtower. When Cas and Dean turned their head, they saw, that the fight was over. The dragon was hoovering in the air, like a raptorial bird. He wasn't focusing on the soldiers anymore, because something else had awakened his attention.

„Holy shit. I think we have a big problem.“

The second Dean had finished his sentence, the dragon lunging on the group.

„Back down.“

Cas pushed Sam and Charlie that they nearly stumbled back into the bush.

The roar neared quickly and if Dean didn't get knocked over by the angel the breath would have roasted him like a chicken. Dean bumped against the rock, a keen pain forming in his arm. He felt Cas dragging him into the bush.

„How does he noticed that we are here?“

Dean tried to catch his breath.

„Maybe he heard us,“ Charlie answered. Her voice sounded muffled and Dean saw that he nearly was buried under Sam shielding body.

„Yes, maybe.“

Dean knew immediately, that the angel didn't believe that the dragon just had good hearing ability. The blueish glow in his eyes was gone, and he had tilted his head, listening intently.

The dragon was flying around their hideout, spitting fire into the surrounding air.

Smoke wafted trough the twigs, burning in their eyes and made them cough. The shouts of the soldiers had come closer and Dean thought he could hear the buzzing of arrows.

If he would have a weapon to defend himself and the others, he would feel better. Lying down on the cold ground to wait if they got saved or burned, made him mad.

A rumor next to him, brought him back into reality. Charlie and Sam were moving next to him. He turned around to see the twigs in flames.

„I'm not ready to get grilled,“ Dean cursed, while emerging the bush.

„Over here.“ He saw Tardis waving, surrounded by the remaining soldiers. Sam and Charlie headed to the group and the soldiers led them to another group of rocks

„Dean, we have to move.“ Castiel stood beside him, dragging him to run, but the hunter didn't move. Dean knew, he should run, but he felt like glued to the ground. Something, or someone was holding him back.

„Dean?“ Cas voice was close and when he looked up, he could see the worried blue of Castiels eyes. Dean wanted to shout at him that he should run but the sound of the attacking dragon swallowed every word.

Dean looked up to the sky, seeing the dragon fly straight towards him. Between his opened jaws, Dean could see the embers of the building fire. Thousands of thoughts were running through his head. The film, everybody was talking of, which appeared at the end of life. He had never seen it before, but now. Maybe it was a sign that this death was final. He saw the face of his mother, Sam as a child, Cas.... even Crowley. All together to present him a goodbye.

Dean closed his eyes, awaiting the destroying breath of the dragon.  
  
Something was moving next to him. Screams of horror, a pandemonium. Carefully, Dean opened his eyes again to look directly into blazing blue light, traversed with golden tendrils.

The dragon rose up and fire burst out of his mouth. Cas stood right in the fire fountain, his hands risen against the dragon.

„Dean, what the hell happened.“

It was Sam who got Dean out of his rigidity

„I... I don't know.“

The dragon was trashing around.

Suddenly, the light got brighter and dark black wings appeared between the shining tendrils of blue and gold. The remaining soldiers were crying in fear. One last time the dragon to his full height. Then he crashed to the ground in a cloud of sparks.

The fight was over on the battle ground and a deadly silence covered the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You won't believe how many screenshots I have done to find a perfect Skyrim picture.
> 
> There it is, the first dragon and I am so in love with the fact, that this two magic creatures collide.


	6. Dragonborn or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, that I needed so much time to add a new chapter. Life is very exhausting these days and I didn't find the time to translate the German into English. So here is a short bit, about how it moved on.

“Cas?“

Dean ran to the carcass of the dragon, which looked like resting there for thousands of years. The skin and flesh was gone and only the skeleton had been left behind. It wasn't the dragon Dean was interested in. He scouted around until he saw what he was looking for.  
The angel lied on the ground between unconsciously.

“Dragonblood...“ “Cursed...“ A turmoil of voices surrounded Dean, only overtoned by the sharp voice of Tardis.

“Cas? Are you okay?“

Dean had fallen on his knees next to the angel, turning him around carefully. Blood dripped out of a small wound on Cas forehead.

“Cas, come on!“ Dean searched for the pulse at Cas' carotid and was relieved to feel a weak heartbeat.

“Where am I?“ Whispered Cas. He opened his eyes.

“Still in Skyrim... Are you okay?“  
Dean grabbed Cas' arm and helped him to come to sit.

“I think so, yes.“ He hid his face in the crook of his arm and took some deep breaths.

Then he turned around on all four and got up painstakingly.

“What is going on here?“

Tardis had planted herself in front of Dean and Cas, surveying them with distrust.  
Her hand rested on her weapon, while she was waiting for an answer.

“We don't know?“ What should Dean say anyway? They won't go very far with a lie. Cas had killed a fucking dragon in front of their eyes. It's existence couldn't been argued away.  
Dean guided Cas to one of the small rocks and the angel sat down with a sigh. With the sleeve of his shirt, he whipped away the blood on his face.

“You can be happy that my guards show unconditional obedient. What do you think would happen, if someone gets to know about“, she pointed to the dead dragon, “this. I do not know, how people react in your world, when someone survived the fire of a dragon, with wings on their back.“ She turned around to her soldiers, which stood a few meters away, observing Cas in fear.

“My soldiers will stay silent. We should head back to Whiterun. Farengar will be very interested in the fact, that we might have found a dragonborn.“  
  
The way back to Dragonsreach seemed to be an eternity. They could only move forward slowly. Cas had tried to walk on his own, but he tripped after a few steps. So Dean walked next to him, own arm around Cas hips to support his steps.  
The way back wasn't the worst thing. Dean had the feeling that the guards were watching them with eagle-eyes. They were following Tardis' orders, but that didn't deter them from whispering secretly to each other.  
  
“What are we doing now?“

“Nothing. We have to wait and see what the wizard is going to tell us. It is not our move to make right now,“ Dean answered Sam's question, as quiet as he could.

“However, we should be ready to run.“

  
  
“Interesting.“ Farengar stood in front of Cas, examining him as if he had found a new sort of orchid.

They had brought Cas directly to the wizard, when they arrived at Dragonsreach and Cas had nearly collapsed on one of the old chairs in Farengars room. With closed eyes he had leaned his head against a book shelf, trying to catch breath.

Due to the news of the dragons' death Farengar had appeared immediately. Tardis sketched what had happened and Farengar started to move back and forth between his table and Cas.

“What's interesting?“

“Well, Castiel seemed to be a Dragonborn. He has the ability to kill a dragon and gather the soul.“ Farengars fingers moved over Cas' forehead, and he mumbled something that sounded like “hot and fiery.“ Then he moved back to the table, flipped through a big tome without paying attention of his visitors. Dean just looked around trying to handle the things happened. This was weird and it got more weird every second.

“In the game a Dragonborn is a person who is able to kill or control dragons. Normally the voice is very important. But it is a game and I don't know if it fits on Cas? I mean, why should he be able to talk Dhovakin, if he doesn't even know that this land was existing“, Charlie reflected and earned a surprised gaze by Farengar.

“It's not my voice, it's my grace.“ Cas had straightened in his chair, still looking tired and confused.

“What do you mean?“

“It is magic against magic. I'm not a dragon born and I haven't these abilities or this language you call Dhovakin. My grace is like magic in this world, strong enough to fight the magic of a dragon. It's something natural and inherent, like the magic of a dragon. This is probably, why I could kill him.“

He was talking slowly and with his last word, he was looking over to Tardis, who had stood next to the door. “I apologize that I caused this much confusion. It wasn't my purpose. And my wings, ... the force of the dragon was so strong and I got out of control for a moment. But I had to act, or Dean would have been killed.“

Tardis nodded after a short moment of pondering Cas' words.

“Done is done. It shows your righteousness and loyalty. I probably would have done something similar to save my people. But it doesn't make your situation easier. I will instruct my soldiers about the importance of their silence. I can leave you alone, Farengar?“

 


End file.
